Tangible
by Justified Wings
Summary: One-shot. Drakengard 1. Chapter 12; Verse 5 - Different Endings. Implied controversial subjects regarding pedophilia. - LxS


**Tangible**

Seere was as pretty as a girl. It was logical, they had all assumed. After all, he did have a twin in Manah and she was about as feminine as anyone could get. In Seere's case, not only did he look feminine, he sounded it too. He was a child who had not yet begun that journey through unkind adolescence. Thanks to Golem, he would never set foot along that path.

The young boy held his time literally in his hand, a sore reminder of his sad fate. He would live forever, his mind to evolve over time, and never capable of experiencing love, or the other ideas that the world held dear. Of course, it was to assume that they would survive.

The seals had been broken. With their destruction came rebirth. Manah had overstepped her boundaries. For sorrow, for grief, for an insane envy she willingly sat at the feet of the Watchers and followed their every command. She became their puppet, danced on her strings, and from the very back, led the Empire, the force that opposed Caerleon's prince and his rule.

Caerleon had already fallen, however. It had come down far before Lord Caim had come to Seere's rescue. At that time, Seere had only known Manah to have gone missing. He knew not of the horror that was beginning to pervade the land. He only knew that a man had come to save him—after a run-in with Golem.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I detect no malice in his assault," Angelus began in that raspy voice. "His maneuvers are entirely defensive in practice. He is guarding someone here."

For a moment, her human companion thought nothing. When he did share, she was less than surprised. Her jaw unhinged and she beckoned fire from her throat. Down into ashes it would go, the beast that sought to halt their journey.

"You must stop!"

She froze and under Caim's direction located the source of the voice. Gallant wings flapped as she landed and with an elegance only dragons have, she strode closer to the blond-haired boy, sniffed at the air around him, and then eyed the living rock. It remained unmoved and an odd tranquility seemed to hold it in place.

"Please don't hurt him!" Seere pleaded, his small stature a stark contrast to the dragon. "He was only trying to protect me."

Her other half, everlastingly quiet, left it in Angelus's grasp to investigate. Caim knew little about the others who had entered into pacts like his. Even if he had known, he would have been utterly clueless about how to proceed on expressing himself. Caim had given his voice to bond with Angelus, an action that deliberately spited his personal feelings of immense hatred and loathing. Yet he continued into the situation as though he'd hardly been bothered in the least.

"My name is Seere," the boy explained, "and this is Golem. Will you help me? I am looking for my sister. Her name is Manah. Our village was attacked and our mother killed, but Manah…"

Just like that, tears filled his eyes, "I must find Manah!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why doesn't he talk?" Seere asked as he gestured toward Caim, who looked somber as ever.

Arioch's lips curled up into a sinister grin and she laughed, "Oh! He knows children are better meant for eating than they are for conversation." She curled an arm around Seere's shoulders and inclined her head to take a whiff.

Ah… Children… A luxury that she had been shorted, thanks to the current company she was keeping. The moment she received the glare from Caim, she immediately withdrew from Seere, turned, and came face-to-face with Leonard, sporting the same expression of absolute disapproval.

"As though I would really eat him!" she scoffed. Then she broke into cackles, as though covering up her twisted habits of a 'healthy' meal.

"None of us know you well enough to determine that as truth or fiction, Arioch. Attempt not to frighten the child off."

The elven woman inched around Seere once more and in a quick motion, snagged his cheek between thumb and forefinger, "Really. His flesh is _much_ too tough. He wouldn't be _nearly_ as tasty as a baby fresh from the womb."

For a moment, Leonard and Caim simply stared at her before exchanging glances between each other. Arioch was a pact member, like them, but her story had been as sour if not more so. Her entire race had fallen to the Cult of the Watchers and the Empire's forces. She was left to wallow about in her misery and then she was given the option to live, in return for her ability to reproduce. With lost hope for her people and herself, Arioch had given into her insanity.

It left her only with that fondness for the meat of a person, and nothing less would do. She liked children quite a bit and the moment she licked Seere's ear for the first time, she realized she liked him _best_.

"Wretched woman," croaked Verdelet in his ancient state. "Take your witchcraft elsewhere. There's plenty for you to feast on as our journey will progress. Leave the few pact partners in the world be. You've only us for allies now."

For a man who seemed like he'd simply move and fall apart, Seere thought the priest was very wise. Caim didn't seem to like him, though, and the boy hadn't figured out why just yet. Seere was grateful to him, however, all the same. Verdelet must have been very powerful for Caerleon's prince to let him come along. That was as good a reason as any.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Leonard spoke up, ignoring the snickers of the fairy who darted between his shoulders.

Knowing well that Leonard's sight was lacking, Seere took his hand to guide him, and smiled. He was thankful for them all, even Arioch, but Leonard was like his best friend in all of Drakengard. That was the one thing the Empire and Manah couldn't take away.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Leonard lost his brothers, his only family, to the Empire. Many had surrendered their lives to them and Leonard had wanted to be no different. Knife at his naked throat, he'd no sooner punctured the skin when he was approached by a tiny winged being in green. With shrieking giggles and a voice that surely even the gods could hear, she offered him a pact. Originally, he had turned her down, preferring death to a life of eternal torment. Yet she'd persisted and he'd finally given in. She could have her damned pact, and he was certain that one way or another, he would meet his demise.

Perhaps she thought it would ease his pain, or perhaps she meant to torture him more. Whatever her motive, she took from him his ability to see. Blind he became to all things with the exception of the pain within his heart. Their journey began and under the impression things would be 'ever so fun,' she became the leader and he, simply a sheep.

Although Caim and Arioch were acceptable companions, none struck his heart as much as Seere. The loss of his brothers created a quick-growing fondness that blossomed into an unnatural form of love. Seere had no one other than Golem to care for him. For that reason alone, Leonard felt it imperative to care for him and to expose his intentions as a guardian of sorts.

"The end is near… The end is near!" Verdelet whimpered before cowering and breaking into tremors.

As the world fell into chaos, the very same Watchers who controlled Manah and exploited her weaknesses, came down from the skies of deep sanguine. They were as gods, the same ones who created Drakengard and her misfit society. Brothers who fell in love with younger sisters, elves who ate their own kind, and supposedly 'pure' men who had an impure attraction for the exceptionally youthful; these types were all made by the gods, the Watchers, and the grotesqueries. It must have been intentional. They had specifically created corrupt people for they themselves were just as unrighteous. They had made people in their image, and for the fun of it, had likely created some elaborate puzzle that would result in the entire annihilation of Drakengard's inhabitants.

Of them all, the only one who claimed to know what the future held for them was Verdelet. It had all begun with him. At her young age, he'd titled the princess of Caerleon as the Goddess of the Seal. The Empire had risen and fought against the Union for control of her. Caim was pushed to the front lines and with the fall of his kingdom, Verdelet forced him into his position, one that was meant to save the world.

The moment the clouds parted and _they_ arrived, Verdelet truly believed that all hope was lost. They had failed. They had angered the gods and were to await their punishment. It was horrifying.

_They_ were, of course, the Watchers. Arioch likened them to massive babies, except these creatures were in no way darling or endearing. They were gruesome. They were repulsive. That was how they became known as grotesqueries, for they sincerely were. Jagged little teeth came from everlasting ear-to-ear smiles. They did not walk, did not waddle, or toddle as young ones do. They glided through the air, as though some grand enchantment had been bestowed upon them. With them populating the streets once traveled by feet and ordinary people, it was no wonder Verdelet ducked into each withered monument they passed to avoid their judgment.

Arioch had been the first to leave them. Caim needed a way through and she was not so foolish to think all five of them could survive, even with a powerful dragon on their side. She had willingly sacrificed herself, drew _their_ attention onto her, and with open arms welcomed them. She had told her children to come to her, and come they did, teeth gnashing together as they shared the delicacy that was Arioch. It was a fitting end for a cannibalistic being, to be eaten by the very thing she loved most in the world.

The four had pressed on.

Seere sniffled as he grasped onto Leonard's hand. It caused the older man to pause in his footing and draw a protective arm around the younger.

"She would not have wanted us to suffer."

It was unlikely. Perhaps before Arioch's mind had been lost to oblivion she'd have cared. Afterward, she had probably inwardly danced with glee each time something horrific had taken place. Still, being honest with Seere for such a thing would not have made things for the better. Leonard knew this and felt it wiser to be soothing.

"He wonders why you lie to the child," Angelus broke in.

A single flap of one wing and she'd gestured to Caim, who was gaining paces before them. He looked unaffected by the events—by any of them—as though he felt no pain and no remorse. His stride was strong and powerful, chin lifted high as ever. Nobility in him, royalty in him, was only too apparent and it fit him perfectly. Certainly no other would be appropriate for what he was meant to do.

"He has faced enough terrors, hasn't he? Why cause him to live through more when his concerns can be eased?" Leonard asked quietly, slipping his hands over Seere's ears.

"Ah… but alas, what is one more?" Angelus wisely countered.

He narrowed his eyes at her. It didn't seem she needed an explanation. She made a sound similar to a huff and began to lift off once more.

"Fool. What care have I for the insecurities of pathetic humans?"

Leonard peered over to Verdelet, knowing well enough that Caim had probably called Angelus to him. He was thankful for that, even if only a mite. Perhaps the apathetic one had a heart beneath that harsh exterior. It was, at the very least, uplifting.

His attention was drawn back onto Seere when he felt a tug upon his left hand. Leonard tugged back from the ears and nodded once, as though to reassure the younger boy. When he was rewarded with a smile, he felt the burdens upon his heart lighten. If only such a thing could single-handedly take care of the Watchers.

"Come on then, Seere," he finally said, beckoning for the other to come along. "We have a little further to go. Let's do our very best for him. He's relying upon us."

Silence fell briefly. It was difficult to think of things to say, knowing that Caim was likely hurting inside. He could only pretend for so long. Perhaps instead of mourning, he filtered his feelings into his anger. It may have only made him half a worthy opponent, but he was capable of getting the job done. Fighting wasn't Leonard's cup of tea and there was very little doubt that when faced with danger, Verdelet would turn and try to crawl away as quickly as possible. In the end, it was far better to let Caim be upfront and center.

It was when they came to another fork that they found themselves surrounded once more. It only took a single look around for Leonard to understand what he needed to do. Surely Arioch had felt the same way when she had reached that point. It was like reading a book that had already been read. The ending was already known and inevitable. The imagination was powerful, but not enough to change something that was so concrete. He knew very well what was necessary. There was no way around it.

A back pressed against Caim's, they peered over their shoulders to one another, as if to say words weren't necessary. Seere stood at Verdelet's feet and Angelus curled her tail around the other four. Even the protection of a dragon was nothing compared to the powers of the gods. Sacrifices had to be made, the only things that could possibly make a dent in the never-ending militia that lied beneath the hands of the gods and their pitiful Manah.

"It has been an honor, Prince."

Caim shook his head, a glimpse of sympathy passing over his features. He made it look more contemplative, but Leonard knew better. The farewells weren't things either of them wanted to experience. If they needed to part ways, then that was that. Neither of them wanted it drawn out.

"…No!" Seere exclaimed suddenly. He threw his arms around Leonard's legs and buried his face into the older man's stomach. "Please don't go! You don't have to! We'll find a way! We'll find a different way!"

Leonard lowered to a knee and rested his hands upon Seere's shoulders. He couldn't see him, but he could feel all the warmth in the world from the boy. "It's essential. It's for everyone. It's for Drakengard. It's for _you_. One day, you will understand, Seere."

His lips upturned and he gave a smile, entirely genuine in feeling. One good turn deserved another, after all.

Ignoring the protests of the fairy flitting after him, he withdrew from Seere, gave a final nod to the other three and turned. He could feel them, the grotesqueries eying him. He could smell them, their rancid breath, and their putrid bodies. They were like walking dead to him. They were nothing more than simply obstacles. A hand lifted to the unsuspecting fairy who was still complaining over her unjustified end. His fingers closed around her ginger body and as he crushed her, a brilliant light came from the connection.

Fewer things were precious in the world than returning home from war to the person who was waiting. Leonard wouldn't live through the war, but unlike so many others, he had someone in his heart waiting for him. That was good enough for him. No, he'd probably never see Seere again, but the memory would never fade, and would never disappear.

For him, that was the one thing that could not be stripped from his hands.


End file.
